With rapid advance in wireless communication technology, especially in the fields of cellular phone, global positioning system and wireless network, it is more than common nowadays for use to be able to use a notebook computer with Wi-Fi capability supporting IEEE 802.11 standard for connecting to Internet wirelessly at any public area. However, in order to enable a notebook computer to have the Wi-Fi capability, it is required for the notebook computer to be configured with an antenna at two sides of its top cover panel. Nevertheless, it is noted that the wireless signal transceiving ability and quality of the antenna that is moving are directly dependent upon the structural design of the antenna. Thus, it is in need of an improved antenna that not only has good radiation characteristic and good signal transceiving stability, but also is ease to assemble.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram showing a conventional digital TV antenna. As shown in FIG. 1, the antenna 12, adapted to be disposed on a printed circuit board 11, comprises: a ground plane 121; a connection pin 122, connected to an end of the ground plane; a radiation unit 123, being formed as an U-shaped object that is connected perpendicularly to an end of the connection pin that is not connected to the ground plane; a feed point 1231, formed on the radiation unit 123 so as to be provided for a RF cable 13 to fix thereat by welding. However, it is noted that any careless movement during the assembling of the aforesaid antenna 12 that causes the radiation unit 123 to be pressed in any way will more than likely cause the radiation unit 123 to break off from the connecting with the RF cable 13 from the welding spot 131 of the feed point 1231, since the angle of the welding between the radiation unit 123 and the RF cable 13 is about 90 degrees. Such structural weakness is the major shortcoming of the aforesaid conventional antenna.
In addition, it is noted that in most conventional antennas, in order to enable the radiation unit to be disposed properly, the connection pin 122 and the ground plane 121 is usually being connected using a slim thin piece of metal, and since the radiation unit is comparatively larger in area and can easily be displaced by stress, the joint between the connection pin 122 and the ground plane 121 can easily break by stress, resulting severe damage to the antenna for preventing the same to function normally. Accordingly, it is in need of an antenna with solid structural integrity that won't break easily under any circumstance.